Greed
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Why should Ruffnut have to decide between Fishlegs and Snotlout? Especially when she clearly wanted both of them. She had every right to be greedy. First Ruffleglout fic.


**A/N.** _Ruffnut really got in the limelight in HTTYD2 with all her romantic dilemmas. I missed the Ruff and Tuff fighting a bit, but I guess they got two seasons of twin bickering, so it was good to see Ruff develop as a shameless pervert. She's hilarious._

_They ended Ruff's romantic life up in the air, with her joint infatuation with Snotlout and Fishlegs, so I wanted to pick up where that left off._

_Not sure if this will just be a one-shot or not._

* * *

**Greed**

* * *

Ruffnut had to admit that lately she'd been a little bit infatuated with Fishlegs and Snotlout. Just a little.

Everything had changed about a year and a half ago. Ruff had changed and the single boys (excepting her brother, that was gross) in their dragon training squad had sat up and took notice. At first it had made her rather nauseous to have Fishlegs and Snotlout fighting over her like a bit of meat. For a long while it had made her nauseous. It was good to get stuff out of them every once and awhile, but that was all she wanted out of it. The thought of either one of them as more than that made her sick.

And then Eret entered the picture.

And he was a smouldering piece of man-meat if there ever was one.

But it wasn't until Snotlout and Fishlegs caught her that she might have realized that it was not just her that had changed. That maybe her fellow dragon riders had changed for the better too.

Now there were so many options. Fishlegs was sitting across from her pouring over a book, and Snotlout poking Fishlegs with a fork and laughing.

Okay, neither one of them had gotten more mature, but they had gotten hotter. And that was what counted.

Ruffnut hadn't realized she'd been staring until her brother started peering at her from all angles, trying to figure out what was with her.

"What?" Ruff scowled, giving an annoyed shove to Tuffnut's shoulder.

"I thought you must have been frozen in that position."

She gave him a punch in the arm just for good measure.

"Shut up."

Tuffnut shrugged. "I couldn't tell if you were checking out Fishlegs or Snotlout."

That was about as astute as Tuffnut ever got. Luckily he wasn't smart enough to figure out that she was checking out both of them. Simultaneously. Ruff let out a sigh in spite of herself.

"I'm not checking out anyone."

Great. Now Fishlegs and Snotlout had stopped what they were doing and were not curiously looking across the table at the twins.

Ruffnut shot both of them a dirty look, like she knew what they were thinking. "I'm not going to choose," she grumbled finally having enough of all this pressure on her.

Things were easier when she didn't want either of them. Now she wanted both of them she found herself stuck in this precarious position... and then and idea struck her.

"So if you guys can't share, then no one gets me."

Okay, so she was getting a little greedy, but why shouldn't she be? She had the chance to be greedy and it was her turn for revenge after both of the boys swooning over her for the last year and a half.

Tuffnut's mouth dropped open.

Yeah, she said it... and she wasn't going back on it either now that the thought was out of her mouth. It was both of them or no one.

"What? I said I wasn't going to choose."

Snotlout spluttered first. "Me share? With him?"

"Then everyone wins," Ruffnut replied. Mostly her, but the guys would learn to live with that. They would have to.

"I can live with that," Snotlout said finally.

"Yeah, I can live with that too," agreed Fishlegs.

Tuffnut turned up his nose. "Ewww. This is worse than not deciding."

"Shut up Tuffnut. It's got nothing to do with you."

"Yeah, but me and the rest of the population of Berk are going to have to see it." His nose wrinkled again.

Ruffnut just ignored her brother and beamed at the two boys opposite her. "Great. I think first I'll date..." she closed her eyes and stuck her pointed finger out, waving it back and forth like a mad-woman. "You."

"That's not fair. I want a redraw! Uhhh, re-point..." Snotlout said, shooting up from the table as her finger lay on Fishlegs.

"I thought the point was to date both of us at the same time," Fishlegs said quietly.

"Yeah, what he said," Snotlout nudged Fishlegs, sticking his elbow on Fishleg's shoulder.

Ruffnut smirked, thinking of the possibilities. That was what she meant, but she couldn't believe the two of them were going along with it.

"If that's what you guys want..."

Tuffnut had stuck his fingers in his ears. "Not listening to this! La la la."

"Yeah," said Snotlout, "there's no way he's getting the first date without me."

Fishlegs pushed Snotlout away from him. "And there's no way he's getting the first date without me."

"Oookay. That can be arranged."

Things couldn't have gone more perfectly.

And right now Ruffnut was the luckiest girl on Berk (and she would make sure to shove it in Astrid's face later on).

* * *

_Ruffleglout Anyone? Eventually though Ruffnut is going to run away with someone else, because there's no way either of them could win out against the other. ^^  
_


End file.
